Todo sobre mi madre
by Beu Rib
Summary: ONE-SHOT, Hana descubre de manera sorpresiva cuanto lo quiere su madre.


Todo sobre mi madre.  
  
Observaba la lluvia caer a través de la ventana, tenía el ceño fruncido, una de sus manos posada en su barbilla y la otra ocupada en un inútil juego con su lápiz.  
  
No se le ocurría nada, absolutamente nada que escribir para la tarea que la maestra les había dejado.  
  
Y es que no pudo escoger un tema más difícil...  
  
**Flash back**  
  
-Muy bien niños, antes de irse tengo que darles un anuncio-les había dicho.  
  
Todos en el aula se quedaron quietos y atentos.  
  
-Bien, anoten, tarea para el fin de semana-los niños se quejaron pero la profesora los ignoro-para entregar el lunes, ¿ya lo anotaron?, Bien, deberán traer en hojas blancas una composición acerca de... ¿qué proponen?  
  
-Sobre autos de carreras-dijo uno levantando la mano.  
  
-No, sobre el cuidado del medio ambiente-propuso otro.  
  
Y así siguieron proponiendo temas hasta que la maestra pidió silencio y lo decidió sin ayuda.  
  
-Ya lo tengo, escribirán todo lo que piensan acerca de su mamá, mínimo dos hojas, las quiero para el lunes en la mañana, de acuerdo, ahora pueden irse.  
  
Y todos salieron en estampida del salón de clases.  
  
-Yo diré que sabe cocinar muy rico y me lee cuentos en las noches-escucho que le decía una niña a su amiga.  
  
-Pues yo, pondré que me da muchos besos y abrazos cuando regreso a la escuela-dijo la otra, quien lo miro-¿Y tu Hana que pondrás?  
  
Pero él no contestó se limitó a sonreírles y apresuro el paso hacía la pensión que era su hogar.  
  
**Fin flash back**  
  
¿Por qué su maestra tenía que poner un tema tan difícil?, Por lo menos para él, todos parecían muy entusiasmados, parecían saber que palabra exacta utilizar, sus ensayos estarían terminados seguramente esta noche, pero para él, Hana Asakura, escribir lo que pensaba sobre su madre era sumamente incómodo, no podía poner que era aterradora y le tenía miedo, no podía escribir que sentía que no lo quería, que ella no era como la típica madre, abnegada, buena, cariñosa, sino todo lo contrario, siempre con su rostro serio e inexpresivo, su voz fría y su tono seco, parecía no tener ningún tipo de emoción, de sentimiento, nunca sonreía, ni siquiera a él que era su hijo.  
  
Le tenía pavor y como no tenérselo, sí desde que tenía memoria, la escucho amenazar, mandar y castigar sin ton ni son a cualquiera que se atreviera a interrumpirla o a contradecirla. A él en lo personal, lo obligaba a entrenar los fines de semana, para que se hiciera "un hombre de verdad" como le decía ella, y no había día que no se lo dijera, pero él no entendía nada, ¿Cómo iba a hacerse un hombre de verdad si tan solo tenía 6 años de edad?  
  
En vista de que no se le ocurriría nada que escribir sobre su mamá, decidió buscar ayuda, tomo su lápiz, su cuaderno y salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras en busca de auxilio en alguna parte de la casa.  
  
Recorrió el pasillo y se detuvo frente a la entrada de la sala, sus ojos se iluminaron al encontrar a un hombre de cabellos azules que comía sin parar mientras miraba la televisión, era su tío Horo Horo, un amigo de su padre, que solía pasar temporadas muy largas en su casa, cosa que le desagradaba a su madre, quien no perdía oportunidad para hacer trabajar al "inútil del norte"como le decía, pero a Hana, no le desagradaba para nada, era muy chistoso y lo hacía reír, en especial cuando peleaba con su tío Ren, aunque esto le crispaba los nervios a su mamá y la ponía de muy mal humor, de hecho a su madre le desagradaban todos los amigos de su padre, especialmente cuando ellos venían de visita y pasaban largas temporadas en su casa, "viviendo a costillas nuestras, mantenido", escucho que su madre se quejaba en lo particular de su tío Horo con su padre, "¿qué hace en nuestra casa?, Porque no se compra un bosque y se pierde"  
  
Se acerco a él de forma tímida, tiró una de las mangas de su chamarra para que le hiciera caso.  
  
-¿Eh?-exclamo mirando para ver quien lo llamaba con insistencia, volvió el rostro con lentitud y con temor-¡Ah!-grito con un suspiro de alivio-Eres tú, pequeño Hana, por un momento pensé que eras el ogro de tu madre-miro alrededor de toda la estancia como asegurándose que la estricta rubia no estuviera ahí-Me ha pedido que lave los baños, pero me he cansado y decidí tomar un descanso, ¿no se lo dirás verdad?-el niño negó con la cabeza-Ay muchas gracias, ahora sí, ¿deseabas algo?.  
  
-Sí-dijo con una sonrisa-Tengo problemas con una de mis tareas, es sobre...  
  
-¡Ay no!, Sí es matemáticas no cuentes conmigo-le interrumpió-No sabes lo malo que soy en esa materia, por eso me corrieron de la escuela-dijo con voz entrecortada.  
  
-No tío Horo, no es de matemáticas, es una composición, necesito que me hables de mi madre.  
  
-¿De tu madre?-pregunto con incredulidad-No me digas que te dejaron escribir una composición sobre el demonio de tu madre Ja, tu maestra esta loca o que.  
  
El chico se encogió de hombros.  
  
-¿Me ayudaras?-le cuestiono con suplica.  
  
-Esta bien, esta bien-se acomodo en el sofá y abrió una bolsa de frituras- Tú mamá, como decirlo, pues es..., es un moustro, sí, eso es, es un moustro- tomo una papa y se la llevó a su boca-Un moustro que solo da ordenes, grita mucho, te tortura sin piedad, no tiene compasión por nadie, te golpea sin justificación y te deja sin comer si no haces los quehaceres, que ella, escúchame bien, que ella como mujer de la casa debería hacer-se llevo a la boca más papas-sí, eso es lo que es tu madre, una manipuladora convenenciera, una aprovechada de situaciones, mandona y gruñona...  
  
-¿A quien le estas diciendo gruñona?-preguntó una voz fría y que sonaba bastante molesta.  
  
-Pues a la bruja de Anna, ahora no me molestes que estoy ayudando al niño- Hana con los ojos muy abiertos le indico que mirara atrás suyo, volteo la mirada detrás de él y se encontró cara a cara con Anna-No, no es cierto, no es lo que tu crees-sollozo Horo Horo.  
  
-Conque una bruja-la mirada de la rubia brillo.  
  
-No, mira, aquí esta Hana, no usaras la violencia enfrente de él ¿o sí?- señalo al pequeño quien dio un paso atrás asustado-me pidió ayuda para su tarea y..., dile, dile Hana.  
  
Anna dirigió su fría mirada hacía él.  
  
-¿Es verdad?-le pregunto, el chico asintió con la cabeza con temor-Fuera de aquí, ve a terminar tu tarea a otro lado.  
  
-Este... sí, gracias tío-murmuro-yo voy, yo voy a acabar mi tarea mamá-dijo con nerviosismo antes de salir de la sala.  
  
Camino con prisa por el pasillo y alcanzo a escuchar como el florero se estrellaba en la cabeza de su tío y los gritos de su madre con castigos más fuertes.  
  
Suspiro con tristeza, su tío no le había dicho lo que quería escuchar y la escena que acababa de presenciar, confirmaba todo lo que él pensaba sobre la persona que era su madre.  
  
Sintió sed y se encamino hacía la cocina, en ella Tamao charlaba alegremente con Ryu y Pilika, al verlo le sonrieron, Hana paso por su lado con la mirada triste, se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja, estaba a punto de salir cuando una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, sí a ellos, ellos deberían de tener una opinión distinta acerca de su madre, una que le pudiera ayudar a realizar su tarea, que le ayudara a modificar su propia opinión.  
  
-Tamao, ¿qué puedes decirme de mi madre?-le pregunto en tanto se sentaba en una silla.  
  
Tanto la aludida como los otros dos guardaron un sepulcral silencio, intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y sonrieron perturbados.  
  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas Hana?-le pregunto Pilika.  
  
-Es que es mi tarea-explico con fastidio mientras se recargaba sobre sus brazos-Tengo que escribir que es lo que pienso sobre mi mamá.  
  
-Pues, este, sobre Doña Anna, yo te diría que... –dudo un poco-pues que es una buena persona-y le sonrió.  
  
-En el fondo, muy en el fondo Tamao, Anna es una buena persona-dijo Pilika- Veras tú madre, es muy misteriosa, siempre escondiendo sus sentimientos, dando ordenes, tan cruel, nunca sonríe-lo miro con melancolía- a veces hasta siento pena por ti, tú tan lindo y tan buen chico-suspiro y negó con la cabeza-pero uno, pues, como te diré, uno no puede escoger a sus padres o a sus hermanos, yo por ejemplo no hay día que no me arrepienta de tener un hermano como Horo Horo, pero que le voy hacer, así es la vida Hana, así que lo que deberías hacer es resignarte y aceptar a tu madre tal y como es.  
  
-Pilika-dijo entre tosidos Ryu-Creo que has hablado de más-se aclaro la garganta-Mira Hana, lo que Pilika quiso decir, es que tu mamá es muy buena, sí un poco autoritaria, pero todas son así, ella quiere lo mejor para ti y...  
  
-¿Y que tío Ryu?  
  
-Ella constantemente femenina, tan fuerte, tan valiente, yo en lo personal estaría orgulloso de tener una madre así o una esposa que fuera como Doña Anna, es tan capaz y tan maravillosamente déspota, tu madre es una adoración.  
  
Tanto Pilika como Tamao miraron a Ryu compasivamente.  
  
-A lo que Ryu se refiere es que, sí, ella, puede ser como dicen, una persona mandona pero todo lo hace por tu bien-explicó Tamao-Espero que te hallamos ayudado, aunque al final tu pondrás lo que piensas de ella, de eso se trata tu tarea-su voz sonaba nerviosa-No podrás lo que opinan los demás de ella ¿o sí?  
  
Hana negó con la cabeza, y la chica de cabello rosa respiro aliviada, el niño bebió de un trago el jugo y salió de la cocina.  
  
Una vez más confirmo con desagrado que se hallaba en lo correcto, todos le temían a su madre, hablar de ella era como un suicidio, Camino hacía la puerta de entrada, había dejado de llover y no quería estar en su habitación, lo poco que le había dicho Ryu, en su opinión el más loco de sus tíos, lo había puesto a pensar, su tío había hablado aunque sea poco de dos cualidades de su madre: fuerte y valiente, él sabía que eran cualidades, pero no podía poner en la composición solamente "mi madre es buena persona, fuerte y valiente", necesitaba más.  
  
En la puerta se topó con Manta, quien llegaba de sus clases especiales.  
  
-Hola Hanna, ¿a dónde vas?-le saludo.  
  
-Al jardín tío-contesto dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.  
  
-Cuando sonríes así, te pareces mucho a tu padre-Manta soltó una leve risa- Pero hace frío, deberías abrigarte, sino tu madre te regañara.  
  
-A propósito de mi madre, ¿Qué me puedes decir sobre ella?-pregunto, tenía la esperanza de que su tío Manta le diera información positiva, ya que él sabía que Manta era el mejor amigo de su papá y él que conocía un poco más allá de lo que los demás sabían de su mamá.  
  
-De tu madre, hablar de ella es la muerte-soltó una carcajada-No es cierto- pensó con detenimiento la pregunta-Es una gran mujer, siempre preocupándose por el bienestar de Yoh, ella no es lo que aparenta ser, es un gran ser humano, aunque oculte sus sentimientos, los tiene, yo te juro que los tiene, es un ser muy sensible y un tanto ingenua, su mismo carácter frío la hace especial y lo principal de todo te quiere a ti y a tu papá, es todo lo que te puedo decir, voy a entrar y a saludar-colocó su mano en la cabeza del niño y lo despeino, luego siguió su camino.  
  
Sonrió, ya tenía un poco más de información positiva, aunque él aún mantenía sus dudas sobre si lo quería a él y a su papá, ella jamás le daba besos, ni le decía palabras cariñosas, o le hacía caricias como todas las parejas de casados o de novios, de hecho no entendía como una persona tan tranquila y amable como su padre se hubiera casado con una mujer como su madre, en cuanto a él, nunca le había dado un beso, o al menos él no lo recordaba, nunca lo había mecido sobre sus rodillas y jamás le había contado un cuento antes de dormir, tampoco se dejaba abrazar ni besar por él ni por su padre y en la vida le había escuchado un "te quiero" para él y un "te amo"para su padre.  
  
Subió a su habitación con el animo decaído, y se tiró sobre su futón, al parecer tendría que escribir la verdad sobre lo que sentía y pensaba de su madre.  
  
-¡Ya regresé!-escucho que saludaba una despreocupada y conocida voz.  
  
Su rostro se iluminó, su padre había llegado a casa, tras un largo día de entrenamiento, pero no se sentía con energías para correr y saludarlo como todos los días, en lugar de eso, se limito a oír su voz proveniente de la planta baja, hasta que la escucho más cerca.  
  
Su puerta se abrió y la figura siempre sonriente de su padre apareció.  
  
-¿Por qué mi campeón no ha bajado a saludarme?-pregunto con una amplía sonrisa-¿Estas enfermo?-esta vez pregunto con preocupación al ver el rostro siempre chispeante de su hijo apagado, se acercó y se sentó junto a él.  
  
-No.  
  
-Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí tan solito y desganado?  
  
-Mi tarea-respondió sin emoción.  
  
-Pues yo no te veía haciéndola-dijo arqueando una ceja, luego río-No te preocupes no le diré a Anna-se incorporo- entonces no te entretengo más, yo tengo que bajar, a Horo Horo se le ha atorado en la cabeza el florero de la sala y no se lo podemos sacar y tu madre esta muy nerviosa.  
  
-Papá, ¿Por qué te cásate con mi mamá?  
  
Yoh quedo un instante en shock por la pregunta, luego sonrió.  
  
-Primero porque la amo y segundo porque la abuela Kino me comprometió con ella, te digo algo, a ninguno de los dos nos agradó la idea al principio, ella aún estaba muy dolida porque sus padres la dejaron-Hana puso cara de sorpresa-Sí hijo, sus padres la abandonaron en casa de mis abuelos porque le tenían miedo a sus poderes como shaman, y pues prácticamente mi abuela la crió, la hizo aún más fuerte y la convirtió en la gran itako que ahora es, aunque eso halla significado que cerrara por completo sus sentimientos y se volviera fría pero con el tiempo y con la convivencia, yo comprendí que era solo un medio de defensa, no quería volver a sufrir y yo logre aunque fuera un poco romper su barrera, porque la amo y ella me ama a mí.  
  
-Pero ella nunca te lo ha dicho, ¿Cómo sabes que te ama?, ¿Cómo si no te besa no te abraza como las otras mamás?  
  
-¿Qué como lo sé?-se acerco a él y lo abrazo con fuerza-Lo sé porque ella... –lo separo un poco y lo miro a los ojos-Ella te trajo al mundo Hana- acaricio con dulzura su cabeza-Esa fue su prueba de amor-le dirigió una tierna sonrisa-Será mejor que descanses, mañana terminaras tu tarea, yo te excusare abajo, buenas noches Hana-le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.  
  
La charla con su padre lo había confundido, así que siguiendo el consejo de Tamao y con suma resignación escribió lo que sentía y pensaba sobre su madre, cuando terminó se coloco la yukata, y se hecho sobre el futón, sin poder conciliar el sueño.  
  
Tranquilidad y quietud reinaba en la casa, solo se escuchaban las voces de Yoh que despedía a Manta en la entrada. Anna subió las escaleras y de forma sigilosa entro, como todas las noches, en la habitación que se hallaba a lado de la suya, la de Hana.  
  
El niño al escuchar recorrer su puerta, se cubrió con las cobijas y fingió dormir.  
  
Anna sonrió al descubrir que su hijo se hallaba bien, iba ya de salida cuando diviso en su escritorio dos hojas que tenían el titulo "Todo sobre mi madre", no pudo evitar la curiosidad de tomarlas y leerlas, pero decididamente nadie la previno para lo que sus ojos leyeron, contuvo la respiración para ahogar el dolor que se clavaba en su pecho, dejo las hojas en su lugar y salió lo más pronto posible de la habitación, Hana al escuchar que su puerta se cerraba volvió a abrir los ojos y se perdió en la divertida tarea de contemplar el techo.  
  
Cerró tras de si la puerta y avanzo como si nada por la habitación en busca de su yukata, se cambio con prisa y en lugar de recostarse se paró frente a la ventana y contemplo las estrellas, inevitablemente el dolor le ganó, lagrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas.  
  
-Anna-escucho que la voz de su esposo la llamaba.  
  
Con prisa secó sus ojos y le confronto el rostro a Yoh.  
  
-Pero, ¿Has llorado?-le pregunto al ver como una traviesa lagrima caía.  
  
No aguanto más, se arrojo a los brazos de su marido y comenzó a sollozar, a él no podía engañarlo, la conocía tan bien.  
  
Yoh la atrapo en su abrazo, con suaves palmadas en la espalda trataba de tranquilizarla.  
  
-Mi hijo me odia, mi propio hijo piensa que soy mala, mi Hana cree que no lo quiero-dijo con voz entrecortada.  
  
-¿De donde sacas eso, Annita?-pregunto con dulzura Yoh.  
  
-Lo leí, su tarea era sobre mí y él puso que me tenía miedo, ¡Puedes creerlo Yoh!, Mi hijo me tiene miedo-abrazo con más fuerza a su marido-Dice que no lo quiero, que soy aterradora, y que no entiende porque yo no soy como las demás mamás, porque no me dejo abrazar, que no entiende como alguien como tu puede amar a una mujer como yo, escribió que siempre grito, que ordeno y castigo-sollozo aún más fuerte-Me duele Yoh, me duele, que piense eso, cuando yo siempre he querido que crezca bien, sano...  
  
-Tal vez eso no es suficiente, por lo menos para él-Yoh le dio un tierno beso en sus cabellos.  
  
-Todo lo he hecho por su bien, no seré la mejor madre del mundo, pero lo quiero, quiero a mi Hana como a nada en el mundo.  
  
-Y porque no vas y se lo dices-sugirió Yoh despegándola de él y mirándola a los ojos-él necesita escuchar lo que tu me estas diciendo.  
  
-Pero esta dormido-inquirió ella, secándose las lagrimas y tratando safarse del problema.  
  
-Te equivocas-rió-en eso se parece a ti, no podrá dormir hasta que haya resuelto lo que le preocupa.  
  
-Pero yo, no sé como..., es muy difícil.  
  
-También fue difícil decirme que me amabas y lo hiciste-se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.  
  
-Todavía te amo-dijo Anna sonriendo cuando se separaron.  
  
-Y yo a ti-le dio un beso en la frente-pero en la habitación de a lado hay un niño que necesita saber que lo quieres también, ahora ve, Hana te espera.  
  
Le guiño un ojo y le sonrió con ternura para darle confianza, Anna salió de la habitación y camino con lentitud hasta la habitación de su hijo.  
  
Tomo aire antes de entrar.  
  
Hana volvió a escuchar el suave deslizar de su puerta, de manera instintiva cerro los ojos y se acomodo de lado en el futón.  
  
Anna camino hacía él y se sentó a un lado del niño, con una de sus manos acaricio los cabellos de Hana, esta acción provoco que el chiquillo abriera con sorpresa sus ojos.  
  
-"Estaré soñando"-se pregunto.  
  
-Yo sé que tal vez estés dormido-dijo casi en un susurro-pero tengo que decirte que es lo que siento, y no, no es un sueño Hana, mamá esta aquí y te acaricia y ¿sabes porque?, Porque te quiere, porque yo nunca dejare de querer a lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y eso eres tú Hana-le dio un beso en la mejilla-Eso es lo que quería decirte hijo, nunca por nada del mundo pienses que no te quiero, yo sé que no soy como las demás madres, pero siempre he tratado de que seas feliz, pero creo que fallé en demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero, pero compréndeme, cuando tu llegaste a este mundo, yo era muy joven, siempre trate de educarte de la única forma que yo conocía, y que pensé que era la mejor, creí que sabías que te amaba, pero me equivoque y estas en todo tu derecho de tenerme miedo-lagrimas comenzaron a caer-pero duele, me duele, porque yo lo único bueno que he hecho en mi vida es tenerte-beso con suavidad su frente-descansa Hana.  
  
Iba a levantarse cuando sintió como unas manitas se aferraban a su cintura.  
  
-Perdóname mamá, perdóname-musito Hana-yo te quiero mucho, mucho.  
  
Anna entre lagrimas rió, tomo al pequeño en sus brazos y lo acomodo sobre su regazo.  
  
-No Hana, perdóname tú a mí, por no decirte todos los días cuanto es lo que te quiero-suavemente comenzó a mecerse de adelante hacia atrás-tú eres lo más hermoso que la vida me pudo dar y estoy muy agradecida con ella por dejarme ser tu madre, con mucha ilusión espere tu llegada, estaba tan contenta y tu padre también, tejí casi toda tu ropa y me pasaba largas horas imaginando como sería tu carita, cuando por fin llegaste, el dolor que había sentido al parirte desapareció al tenerte por fin en mis brazos y supe en ese momento que te querría para siempre.  
  
-¿De verdad me quieres?-pregunto Hana.  
  
-Más que quererte, te adoro, ¿sabes?, te quiero más que a tu padre, pero no se lo digas ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Hana rió, con la misma risa que tenía Yoh.  
  
-Yo también te quiero mami-dijo en un bostezo.  
  
Anna sonrió con dulzura.  
  
-Hana ¿Te gustaría dormir con tu padre y conmigo como cuando eras pequeño?- pregunto con ternura.  
  
El niño asintió con la cabeza antes de acomodarse en los brazos de su madre y caer profundamente dormido.  
  
Entro a su habitación con el pequeño en brazos, Yoh que se encontraba contemplando las estrellas dio media vuelta al escuchar la puerta.  
  
-¿Te ayudo?, Debe pesar-dijo acercándose a ella.  
  
-No, los angelitos no pesan-respondió mirándolo con ternura.  
  
-Tienes razón-los observo con ternura- al verte así me recuerda tanto cuando Hana era bebé.  
  
-No Yoh-recostó al pequeño en el futón-Hana es y siempre será mi bebé-dijo mientras acariciaba con suavidad la rebelde cabellera rubia de su hijo.  
  
Ambos se recostaron a las orillas del futón y abrazando al pequeño se quedaron dormidos.  
  
Al día siguiente Hana se levanto muy temprano, beso la mejilla de su madre y corrió a su habitación a corregir su tarea y el lunes por la mañana él fue el primero en entregarla.  
  
****  
  
Papelitos de colores caían del cielo, el festival del día de las madres estaba en todo su apogeo, un niño rubio y con sonrisa tranquila paso al estrado a leer la composición que semanas atrás había realizado.  
  
*Todo sobre mi madre*, por Hana Asakura.  
  
"Mi madre puede que no sea como las otras madres, no preparara galletas ni cantara por las mañanas, pero como ella no hay ninguna cuando de llamar espíritus se trata, es una itako fuerte y valiente, que si bien no sonríe, siempre ayuda a las personas que quiere.  
  
Mi madre entrelazó sus manos junto con las de mi padre para formar entre ambos una cuna, en la cual me acogieron y cantaron, y si ahora mi madre no lo hace muy a menudo, no hay día en que no me diga que me quiere mucho.  
  
Mi madre tal vez me hostigue con que debo ser un hombre, pero lo hace por mi bien, por eso he dejado de quejarme cada vez que me manda a correr o hacer flexiones.  
  
Mi madre hizo de su amor un nido en sus entrañas, me dio la vida y me dio alas, y por si fuera poco me esta enseñando a volar.  
  
Tal vez ella no consuele y su voz siempre suene fría, pero dentro de mi alma todo se vuelve cálido cuando ella se desliza por las noches para cobijarme y darme un beso de buenas noches.  
  
Algunos en mi casa le tendrán miedo y de mala bruja no la bajan, pero yo, Hana he dejarle de temerle, porque ella una noche llegó hasta mi cama y me dijo "te quiero"  
  
Palabras que borraron temores y dudas y me hicieron valorarla con mucha más fuerza, y me hicieron darle las gracias por sentir la emoción de tenerla.  
  
Yo amo a mi madre y nunca dejare de hacerlo y estoy muy orgulloso que sea ella y no otra la que me dio la vida, porque Anna Asakura es la madre más hermosa y fuerte de todo el planeta, demuestra su amor de otras maneras y yo sé que aunque no dé besos, ni abrazos y mucho menos palabras hermosas, a mi padre y a mí nos ama de igual manera.  
  
Gracias mami por permitirme que naciera..."  
  
Al escucharlo, sentada y a lo lejos de la turbulenta multitud, Anna no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas de emoción.  
  
FIN.  
  
Notas: Que feo me quedo, no era lo que yo quería pero en fin, mi madre me pidió le escribiera un fic, debido a que el día de las madres se acerca y pues esto salió, en lo personal no quedo como quería, pero a ella sí le agrado bastante y eso es lo importante, espero que a ustedes les halla agradado y lo hayan disfrutado (perdónenme si quedo muy largo), ahora me despido si gustan pueden dejarme un review.  
  
Chao. 


End file.
